Huntress Guide (Basic)
The Huntress The Huntress is a ranged character best played in either of two different ways. Either you choose the play as a dedicated trap-huntress or as a DPS. Choosing a hybrid build and specc will mostly result in that you in harder levels will be left completely worthless, neither having good traps nor doing sufficient DPS. Overview To be able to understand the Huntress you will need to understand her skills... Hero Abilities 50pxInvisibility (15 Mana activation cost and 4 Mana per second increasing, 4 second cool down) Invisibility allows the huntress to turn invisible to monsters. This allows her to build traps, repair towers, or attack without fear of being targeted. Invisibility does NOT stop the huntress from taking damage if she gets too close to ogre attacks. In PvP, the huntress' ability will stop monsters from attacking her but players can still see and attack the huntress at will. 50pxPiercing Shot (40 Mana per use, 3 second cool down) The piercing shot is an ethereal move that will pass through any monster including ogres. The cost of this skill is quite high but if the player has extra mana and needs a quick burst of damage, piercing shot will do the job. This skill is best used by players who have an elemental disadvantage against a monster as nothing is immune to PS' damage. Best used on Monster Fest or when all towers have been built and upgraded. (I pt in Piercing shot increases the ability damage by approximately 6% of generic weapon, including hero attack bonus) Traps Proximity Mine Trap (3 Defense Units 40 Mana) The Proximity Mine trap deals physical AOE damage to all units inside. These traps are very useful as they do a lot of damage every blast. The trap is very good to use against trashmobs such as Kobolds, Orcs, Goblins etc. and will give you time to focus larger mobs such as Ogres and Djinns. Gas Trap (3 Defense Units 30 Mana) The Gas Trap stunns enemies in an AOE for the duration of the charge and deal a small amount of damage. These Traps are best combined with the Inferno Trap as it makes the enemies stand inside the trap taking critical damage. This Trap can also be combined with ranged minions and towers such as the summoners Archer Minions or the Squires Ballistas etc... making them get extra shots in. Inferno Trap (4 Defense Units 60 Mana) The Inferno Trap causes constant damage over time and is excellent to use in combination with the Gas Trap or the Monk's Ensnare Aura. As they slow/stun the enemies the Inferno Trap can deal maximum amount of damage to creatures. Note that enemies immune to poison damage won't be stunned or slowed and therefore will not stay as long in the trap as other enemies. Darkness Trap (3 Defense Units 70 Mana) This trap will divert any monsters attention away from nearby players, as well as loose their elemental alignment. When activated, monsters will pause and attempt to attack any player outside its range. Thier elemental alignment will also be dropped, leaving them open to elemental damage traps such the Inferno Trap, or the Apprentice/Adept elemental towers. This trap is perfect for situations where too many elementally aligned monsters are seeping past your defenses. Ethereal Spike Trap (3 Defense Units 80 Mana) The ethereal spike trap is the last and most powerful trap available to the huntress. The EST is a single target, high damage trap that can exceed 7,000 damage when fully leveled. This trap is best used for Large Monsters which include Boss monsters. The one disadvantage of the EST is that it will only attack one monster within its range and the monster is chosen at random. The EST is as likely to attack a goblin as Mecha. Builds As said before there are two different kinds of builds on the Huntress Trap or DPS build. Both builds are very good in aiding your team but in different ways. Firstly i will have to say that when making a new character (indifferent of what class) you will have to place a few of your points every level in Hero Hp and Hero Casting Speed. You will have to do this because when you are in low level you are very weak and will easily die of you get trapped by monsters. The casting speed you will need to be able to upgrade and/or build new structures mid-wave. If you do not have casting speed, that will take too much time to do and you may loose structures and by so loosing the game. When you later in the game gain levels and equipment the points you have put in HP and Casting Rate will be less importat since you will get the point you need from the equipment. My advice is that you will then go to the closest Hero Shop and chose Respecc Hero. But now lets move on the builds... ''Trap Build'' In Dungeon Defenders there are mainly just two different skills that you will have to upgrade and those are Hero Damage if you chose DPS and Tower Damage of you chose Trap Build since all other skills will stop being needed to upgrade after a certain point, and you will get this points by wearing good armor, accessories and pets. For example if your Radius and Reset Speed is high (at the cost of your damage) more charges will be used to kill your enemies and you will need to repair more often (with mana you could have used to build new ones instead). The advantage you got by having higher fiering rate and getting more enemies every blow will be lost due to the fact that they do less damage. Equipment When looking for equipment to a builder you can ignore resistance stats because you will not be using this hero to fight with. Aim on getting equipment that has a lot of points in the tower stats (mainly damage) and at least 100 upgrades. Everything below mythical (lvl 74) is not worth investing in because you will soon have to replace them. When upgrading your armor try to put as many points in tower damage as you can. If you have some points left try to tweek those abilities that you are not satisfied with. Treadmill pets such as Kobolds and Giraffes etc. is very good tower items and will boost you a lot. They are very common so they should not be hard to find. Summary ''' By choosing to specialise in building powerful traps you will not not be an asset to the team when you are done building as you have very low dps (almost non in Nightmare difficulty). A building character is only useful the first 1-3 levels by setting up the defence and upgrading mid-wave. Later levels you are adviced to switch character to a DPS instead particularly if you are facing a boss. So keep this in mind... DPS Build When playing DPS-build the only stats that you need to worry about are Hero Damage,Hero HP and Resistance. A huntress DPS can stand on long range and swipe her enemies aside with rapid fire from gus or bows. While using your invisibility you are also very rarely killed in combat. '''Equipment A huntress best friend is her weapon. Try to find a weapon with as many upgrades as you can that provides you with a sustainable amount of damage and hp. Upgrade this weapon as fast as you can to max by setting the points in Weapon Damage (NOTE! Not hero damage!) and upgrade Fire Rate '''whenever possible. Another thing you will have too look out for is Projectile Speed and Reload Speed. If your projectile speed gives you minus then it is worthless and you will most likely outrun your own bullets/arrows. If the reload speed is bad it does not need to be a catastrophe unless your clip ammo is low (below 300). When buying armor, look for armors that you can max out in Hero Damage and still have at least 50-70 points left for upgrading resistances. These armors can be hard to fins sometimes but be resilient and do not upgrade bad equipment. The Armor should also give you Hero Hp so that you with not problem can take some heavy beating. When upgrading your armor try to first max one resistance and then upgrade a second. When the first resistance glows again place your point there and continue. When all resistances are at max upgrade Hero Damage while still setting points in resistances when you can. If you do it correct and have good armorpieces you should have at least 80% resistance in every element (preferably 90%). A good pet to have on a DPS is the Propeller Cat. It boosts you damage by a lot. When upgrading this one try to put as many points you can into the buff (blue mark) and also the number of buffed heroes (yellow three stars). '''Summary: When choosing to be a DPS you will not have any part in building your teams defences, wich if you only have one character can be very boring. Try to use a building character the first levels on a map so you can be in on the strategy and enjoy the game the best you can. Examples Here i have two examples of the Pawn Shot, a very common weapon won as a reward on The King's Game. One is very godd and the other is very bad.